Users are increasingly performing tasks using remote computing resources, which may be offered through a shared-resource environment. This has many advantages, as users do not have to purchase and maintain dedicated hardware and software, and instead can pay for only those resources that are utilized at any given time, where those resources typically will be managed by a resource provider. In some cases, however, this can result in customers having excess resources allocated as the customers need to have sufficient resources to support varying demand. While a customer can potentially purchase additional resources, this can potentially result in additional excess at time of low customer usage and it can take a long time for the resources to be configured and available, particularly for functions such as those offered by a multiplayer game server.